


Flicker to A Flame (Misty Blue)

by peaceminusweareone



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, YOLO, blink and youll miss it, i have other fics i should be writing, in the words of kim wonshik, mentioned neo, oh well, vague mentions of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceminusweareone/pseuds/peaceminusweareone
Summary: Who knew a wedding could bring back such memories.





	Flicker to A Flame (Misty Blue)

The dance floor seemed empty as Jaehwan located a familiar body, roaming around and looking lost within the slow and sad rhythm flowing from the speakers of the ballroom. The song was far too sad for a wedding, but Hakyeon demanded the song be played.   
  
Jaehwan was just about to end his chase of said familiar body in search of the DJ, when the song switched to an even sadder and more fitting song for the situation. Just as he was about to curse the universe for the situation, the slow hum of the singer poured into the room. The click of the quiet rimshots and the gentle picking of an electric bass fit perfectly with how he felt.   
  
The tall man he was searching for had stopped by the refreshments and was pondering some cheese cubes and punch when something implored him to look up.   
  
And when his eyes met Jaehwan's, both of them felt as if they could collapse.    
  
Neither of them had anticipated meeting each other here, even though they should've. Hakyeon and Taekwoon were close friends of theirs, so of course they'd both be there.   
  
Before Jaehwan could even decide on his emotions, the man began to walk at a pace way faster than the song playing would've dictated. He was in front of Jaehwan in record time. And he looked just as good as he did the day he stormed out of Jaehwan's apartment and seemingly his life.   
  
"May I have this dance?" Sanghyuk was just as smooth as well, knowing that Jaehwan could never bring himself to decline such a simple request. Before he could stop himself, he was nodding and stepping into Sanghyuk's space, looping his around around his broad shoulders and leaning against him.   
  
They started dancing slowly, just rocking silently to the lyrics that seemed to have been written for this very moment in this very room.   
  
_ 'Just the thought of you, my whole world turns misty blue.' _ _   
_   
Jaehwan could feel his heart racing and tears springing to his eyes. He couldn't do this, not now. Too many tissues had been wasted on the man that was holding him, too many nights had been spent crying and screaming his name to Hakyeon, who had listened patiently. The feeling began to engulf the older male, but somehow, Sanghyuk knew and decided to speak.   
  
"I don't even know how to say I'm sorry," His voice was close to Jaehwan's ear, sounding as if it could break at any moment, "I'm not asking you to take me back, just let me have this."   
  
A small sob escaped Jaehwan as he nodded against the strong chest holding him. His arms tightened around the shoulders, not wanting this moment to end. Sanghyuk's scent was swallowing him whole and he wanted to let it take him. The pounding of their hearts, pressed together, was more bittersweet than the lyrics that seemed to taunt them both.   
  
_ 'Baby, when I say that I'm glad we're through, deep in my heart I know I've lied' _ _   
_   
Jaehwan couldn't take it anymore. He had to see his face. Pushing back briefly, he glanced up at those brown eyes that had pulled him in, all those years again. And just as he had feared, he was being pulled in again.   
  
Sanghyuk must've felt the same way, as his grip on Jaehwan's waist tightened, as if he was scared the male would slip through his fingers. They must've stayed like that for a few beats longer, but it felt like an eternity had passed.   
  
At this point, Jaehwan wasn't sure if his heart was breaking even more or if it was mending itself, but all he knew was that he had missed this. He missed Sanghyuk more than anything and he wasn't going to let this go.   
  
The energy between them was palpable, the tension was painful but yet. They stayed silent for a while longer, just enjoying the press of uncomfortable suits and the slight pain of dress shoes. None of that mattered in the moment. They had each other for the first time in over a year.    
  
_ 'Baby, I can't forget you. My whole world turned misty blue.' _ __   
  
"Sanghyuk," Jaehwan's voice was a complete wreck at this point, partially due to the nerves that we're going insane at the thought of the young male, and partially due to the quiet sobs that he had let rack through him, "I missed you so much."    
  
This broke Sanghyuk. He couldn't find words sincere enough to express how sorry he was. Nothing could do. He just had to take the simplest route, in this situation. The full explanation could be done another time.   
  
Pulling Jaehwan away from him, he glanced at him once more and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Both of them crying and Jaehwan trembling. It must've been a sight for the other dancers. Two men just crying and kissing in the middle of a wedding reception, but no one else seemed to matter in the room.   
  
All that was real to Sanghyuk and Jaehwan, was the feeling of each other's lips against their own and the steady flowing of tears. The kiss was just a desperate press of lips. No sensuality, no eagerness. It was full of what felt like disbelief.   
  
Disbelief that Sanghyuk returned, disbelief that Jaehwan hadn't broken before then, disbelief that they were here in each other's arms again.    
  
The song was drawing to a close, and they still hadn't left each other's arms. Neither of them could gather the strength to do so, and the other wasn't protesting.    
  
Jaehwan's shaking had subsided and the tears had dried by the time switched to a thankfully more upbeat song. He came to his senses quickly and began to wipe the remainders of tears from his eyes when Sanghyuk's hand came up to stop his.    
  
"You've cried enough and wiped your own tears enough." The man spoke quietly, choking back tears of his own as he wiped away Jaehwan's mostly dried ones. "I'll take them away from you."   
  
A soft smile found its way onto Jaehwan's face.    
  
"I'm not leaving again. That was the dumbest decision I've ever made, and I make stupid decisions regularly." Sanghyuk laughed quietly, trying to get a true smile on Jaehwan's face. To get a laugh to fall from those plush lips.    
  
He succeeded. "I'm not leaving you. Ever. You're stuck with me forever."   
  
"Do you promise?"   
  
"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> uh i should be asleep but random 2am inspiration and exo soooo


End file.
